There is an ever increasing demand for portable electronic devices to operate with increased efficiency and reduced power to accommodate the continuous reduction in size. Many times these devices are battery powered, and it is desirable to utilize as little power as possible to operate these devices so that the battery life is extended. Switching regulators have been implemented as an efficient mechanism for providing a regulated output in power supplies. One such type of regulator is known as a switching regulator or switching power supply, which controls the flow of power to a load by controlling the on and off duty-cycle of one or more high-side switches coupled to the load. Many different classes of switching power supplies exist today.
Some switching power supplies are configured to provide power to a variable or switched load. As an example, to control the brightness of LED strings, current provided from a switching power supply, such as a boost switching power supply, to the LED strings may be repeatedly interrupted. As a result, the changing output load may cause an output ripple condition of the switching power supply. An output ripple condition can be the result of a load current of the output rapidly changing, such that a feedback network is unable to respond to rapidly changing load conditions based on a limited feedback bandwidth. Therefore, the output ripple condition can result in an unstable output voltage, and can provide an undesirable audible humming noise.